Many telephone based communication devices are capable of receiving caller identification information included with a telephone call, such as digital caller identifying information transmitted between the first and second rings of the telephone. Typically, in order to utilize the caller identification information for handling certain telephone calls differently, e.g. for blocking or forwarding calls, a user must contact the provider of the telephone service, such as a telephone company, and request that certain calls be forwarded, blocked, or handled differently than normal. However, this may be a lengthy and time consuming process. Thus, there exists a need for a communication device capable of receiving a telephone call including caller identification information and selectively handling the telephone call based on caller identification information included with the telephone call, wherein a user of the communication device has the ability to configure the functionality for selectively handling the telephone call.